


Nap time/Study time

by foxyroxi



Series: Kevaaron - the collection [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 100 Percent Pure Fluff, Boyfriends, Fluff, Kevin takes a nap in Aaron's lap while he studies, Kissing, Let them be, M/M, aaron just wants to kiss his boyfriend, kevaaron - Freeform, kevin has wavy hair, shy kevin, they are being soft, they are happy, they are making out on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Kevin takes a nap with his head in Aaron's lap while he studies





	Nap time/Study time

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kevaaron!
> 
> This is inspired by a conversation I had with a friend about kevaaron being soft and about Kevin having wavy hair.
> 
> English is not my first language, so please be kind!  
This work is unbetaed!

It was the first time in a while that Aaron had the dorm for himself, besides Kevin. Kevin had been on the court for a quick workout and he was currently in the shower.

Andrew and Neil were in Columbia for the weekend and Nicky was out on a shopping spree with Allison and Dan. There was a few new stores down on Perimeter Road and at the mall, so they were out spending money.

Aaron was studying for his Biology exam. abandoned his book on the desk in favor of making him and Kevin a cup of tea. He knew Kevin liked a cup of green tea with lemon after a workout session. He took the cups to the living space and put them on the coffee table, before he grabbed his book off his desk and went to the couch as Kevin came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

He looked beautiful, his tan skin glistening with water and his green eyes wide and bright. His dark, wavy hair was still dripping with water. Aaron tracked him with his eyes, until Kevin disappeared into their bedroom to get dressed.

He sat down and sipped his tea while he read his book.

He needed to do good in this test, he couldn’t afford anything else at this point.

He had just put his cup down when Kevin joined him on the couch, dressed in a white t-shirt and black shorts. He leaned in and kissed his cheek, “Thanks for the tea,” he murmured, his lips brushing against the skin of Aaron’s ear.

Aaron suppressed the shiver that went down his spine. “You’re welcome,” he hummed and focused on his book. He heard the Tv turned on and the sound muted, so it wouldn’t distract Aaron.

It only took about 20 minutes before Kevin laid down with his head in Aaron’s lap. Aaron couldn’t help but smile at Kevin when he wedged his hand underneath Aaron’s thigh and the couch, his nose pressed into his hip. He carefully put his hand on Kevin’s chest and absentmindedly began to rub circles on his board chest.

It didn’t take long before Kevin’s breathing evened out and he was in a light sleep, while Aaron studied for his test. His hand traveled to Kevin’s hair, carting his fingers through wavy black hair. Kevin let out a soft noise as Aaron began to massage his scalp.

Aaron couldn’t help but to chuckle lightly at his boyfriend’s reaction.

He put his book down on the arm of the couch and began to push the hair out of Kevin’s face. It was soft under his fingers.

“Do you want to move to the bedroom, Kevin?” Aaron asked. It didn’t look like Kevin was lying comfortably on the couch, despite having bought a bigger couch a few months ago.

Aaron decided to let Kevin sleep and not disturb him further, because despite Kevin being curled in on himself, he looked peaceful. He picked his book back up and finished his tea.

Kevin stirred slightly when he felt Aaron’s thumb brush over his chess piece tattoo on his cheekbone. He nuzzled into his hand and therefore nuzzled further against Aaron’s hip, his nose now buried deep in the fabric of the hoodie that once was Kevin’s, but now belonged to Aaron. Whenever he tried to reclaim it, Aaron would pout and Kevin hated it when Aaron pouted, so he always returned it after wearing it for a day or two.

He slowly opened his eyes, his eyes feeling heavy still. He looked up to find his boyfriend deeply engrossed in his book.

He made a low noise in the back of his throat to get Aaron’s attention and luckily it worked, because Aaron put his book down and looked at him.

“Slept well?” he asked in a soft voice. A tone of voice Aaron only ever used when they were alone.

Kevin hummed and reached up to touch Aaron’s cheek, because he needed to touch Aaron, even if it only was for a few seconds.

The look in Aaron’s eyes were soft, because Aaron could never be too hard on the dark haired striker. He ran his fingers through Kevin’s hair to keep the wavy hair out of Kevin’s face. The kiss was off, but neither of them minded. This was their private time and Aaron would never pass up an opportunity to kiss Kevin when he was still half asleep.

Kevin turned his head away, blushing. Aaron was too soft and too good for him. He felt melting when Aaron looked at him, like he was the most precious thing in the world. He never thought that Aaron was a possible match for him, but then they both had broken up with Katelyn and Thea within the same week. One trip to Columbia later, Aaron found himself pressed against the wall of the back room by Kevin, who was kissing him like it was the last day on earth.

Aaron snorted at Kevin’s reacting. Kevin often got shy when he was half asleep. He looked over Kevin’s frame and pressed his nose into the crook of Kevin’s neck, his lips brushing against the soft skin on Kevin’s neck.

A visible shiver ran don Kevin’s spine, causing him to pull his head back to look at Aaron, his green eyes wide.

Aaron could have pulled back and go returned to reading, but his test be damned. He moved his hand from Kevin’s hair to his jaw, tilting his head back, and pressed a kiss square on Kevin’s lips.

What should have been a quiet study/nap-session, turned into a full-fledged make out session instead.

Kevin’s hand buried in Aaron’s hair, pulling him closer as Aaron’s other hand went to Kevin’s chest and closed around Kevin’s shirt, tugging it slightly.

Aaron would forego studying any day, if it meant that he could keep kissing Kevin.


End file.
